Open Issues
NetBSD 4.0 kernel won't boot! **There was some discussion on the port-atari mailing list about this but I don't think this has yet been resolved. Izumi Tsutsui was trying to help out here but unfortunately I don't think he has an Atari to test on, so he was just sending kernel binaries my way to see if they'd run properly. Progress here seems to have stalled. I don't think we're going to make any more progress unless someone with an Atari and some NetBSD development experience takes the lead here. *NetBSD 2.0 and up won't install! **I'm able to at least go through the 2.0 install process (clean install or upgrade), however when the system attempts to boot it can't make it past the bootloader. I also see problems with installboot during the install process, which is probably related. Once the 4.0 kernel issue is figured out, this is probably going to be the next blocker. Update: NetBSD 5.0 installs and runs great! See Current Status page for more information. *Is the CPU cache enabled? **In TOS there's a way to check if the CPU cache is enabled. I'm wondering if it's enabled under NetBSD. Seing how it takes several days to get Samba installed (as an example), any speedup would be nice! Update: The answer is Yes, the CPU cache is enabled. *Implement support for the TT's onboard FPU **FPU support is currently emulated! '''Update: '''All TT030's have an FPU! FPU emulation now has been disabled for the ATARITT kernel. check in 6.0 to see that this did in fact happen. *Implement audio support. *Kernel was found to compile with -m68020 instead of -m68030. PR #42444 was filed. **But what other compiler options are best on the TT030? **And where should these options be specified to affect NetBSD userland and default package compilation settings? *Disable floppy drive motor on boot **On NetBSD 1.6.1, upon boot the floppy drive motor starts up and runs constantly unless you put a floppy in the drive and attempt to mount it. Not a big deal, but still an annoyance. PR #40330 *Find a workable SSD solution for speedy / quiet / cool storage **I attempted to use an MTRON IDE SSD with an ACARD SCSI to IDE bridge. Unfortunately this setup does not support SCSI linked commands (as reported by the kernel upon boot), but worse it causes frequent kernel panics. The source of these issues has been confirmed to be the ACARD/MTRON device combo, not the Atari hardware or NetBSD. (The device locks up installing NetBSD as well as other OSs on a PC) ***I switched to a Seagate ST318418N which is speedy, quiet, but runs a little warm. It would be great to move to something a little more modern. ***More recently, I switched to an Adron SCSI to IDE adapter with a 2.5" IDE drive installed. http://www.scsiforsamplers.com/ will sell you the standalone adapter without a drive for $50. The only issue I've found is that the unit is hardcoded to a 9GB size. If you use a drive smaller the 9GB, the "extra space" before 9GB will make the drive appear damaged to the OS. But if you use a larger drive, the unit works great with NetBSD, though you can't take advantage of any drive space above 9GB *How do you switch between virtual consoles? I haven't figured this out yet. David Ross 07:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC)